Shinya Tsukouchi
is the author of Amy's and Luckyuro's favorite shojo ''manga series, ''Love Touch, under the pseudonym of . However, Tessai discovered that he is one of his descendants, and was eventually chosen to become the second . History Shinya meets up with Amy, due to connections from her college, to ask a favor. He reveals he is the author of Love Touch to her and the rest of the Kyoryugers in order to help a fan who wants to meet him, or more precisely Yu Aoyagi. To not disappoint the fan that Yu is actually a man, he asks Amy to go in his place. The 'sick' fan is revealed to be Luckyuro. Later in his workshop Tessai, who realizes Shinya is his descendant, tries to make him the man he can be and visit the sick fan instead. As Shinya tries to find the courage to approach the fan, he finds the Beautiful Zoreamer attacking a woman. Shinya proceeds to protect her. The Kyoryugers are confused by his presence and recklessness, but Shinya states he never leaves women in danger. Shinya then reveals to the Kyoryugers that back in college he was a part of a rugby club which had two girl managers. At one point, both girls were stressed out with the amount work they had to accomplish for the team. He then drew a picture of the girls in the shojo format to cheer them up. Both girls were impressed and overjoyed by his work. Inspired by this, he then became a manga-ka and created Love Touch. Tessai, impressed by Shinya's resolve, regains his Spirit Powers and transform into Kyoryu Gray once again. After the battle, Shinya thanks the Kyoryugers for the help and leaves. Shinya is eventually chosen by Tessai to succeed him, becoming the second Kyoryu Gray. He joins the other Kyoryugers along with the newly chosen Kyoryu Cyan, Yuko Fukui, in the final battle. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Shinya returns as Kyoryu Gray, having been summoned alongside Yuko, Yayoi, and Dantetsu, by a prayer for aid from Candelilla and Luckyuro to help the ToQgers and Kyoryugers following the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius. Saving the six-man ToQger and Kyoryuger teams from the awakened Devius, the extra Kyoryugers back-up the two Sentai Teams alongside four generals from the Shadow Line. The giant Devius is finally defeated when all present combine their power into a 20-man finisher which destroys him. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Gray is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kyoryu Gray ;Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #8 - Bunpachy': Main battery-like device that is the source of Shinya's powers. *'Iron-Shattering Fist' ;Mecha *Zyudenryu #8: Zyudenryu Bunpachy Appearances: Episodes 47-48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Gray. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinya Tsukouchi is portrayed by , who also portrays his ancestor Tessai and is best known for his previous portrayals of Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver in GoGo Sentai Boukenger and in and . As Kyoryu Gray, his suit actor is , who was also the suit actor for Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos, Kyoryuzin and previously Bouken Silver. Kusaka would later serve as the suit actor for Miss Gritta in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *When he first appeared in Brave 38, Tessai immediately had a vision of him transforming into Kyoryu Gray, perhaps foreshadowing his transformation in Brave 47. *Since Tessai, his ancestor, was active in China rather than in Japan, it is possible that Shinya may be of a slightly Chinese descent. Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Final Live Show'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie See Also *Tessai - His predecessor who wielded the Kyoryu Gray powers. *Zach - His civilian counterpart whose ancestor was a Ranger. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Gray Category:Sentai replacements Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle